recovery
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: a side story for Five nights at Toothless' about hiccup's recovery from what happened to him on the fifth night.
1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Chapter 1

"I'm not implying that Hiccup, but you're going to be here for a while." Ellen explained.

_I shook my head._ "no...No I can't stay I have to get home!"

_She frowns and sighs sadly. _"I'm sorry Hiccup but you can't go home yet, know there are some rules about this place, first is that you can't have any sharp objects such as razors."

_I lift up my arm and point to the medal._ "Would this be a problem?" I asked.

"No it isn't a problem, You can see your parents during visiting hours, but you can't see your friends or if you have any siblings they can't come up to see you. " She explained.

_Know that struck a nerve in my body, I felt tears threatening to fall, I didn't want to be all alone...I couldn't be all alone. _

"Well your here it is minatory that you go to every group and sessions." She said again.

"Man there's a lot of rules here." I hissed under may breathe.

"You will also be required to bath and will need to be need to have a doctor do a check up and you will also be required to take blood." She said.

I winced. "fine about the bathing but not okay with the blood or the check up, no wires, I can't do wires!" I snapped bring my hands up to grab my head.

"Hiccup it is nessasery." She said.

"NO! No wires!" I screamed at her growling.

"Whoa, take it easy Hiccup." She said putting her hands out in front of her.

_I stare at her darkly before I realize that I'm acting different then normal, I looked down at my arm, my thoughts change and I back away frowning._ "I-I'm sorry...this," _I jester to my arm. _"is why I'm afraid to have any wires on me, I don't want to see that thought, I just...I don't want to die." I said sadly.

"I can a sure you that you won't die." She explained.

"If it's done quickly then fine." I said.

She nodded. "By the way it's almost lunch you can make your way to the lunchroom when you're ready, your parents are bringing you some clothing to wear while you're here along with some of your things. "

"Um, c-could I get something to cover this?" I asked.

_She nodded and lifted before returning with a light blue hospital cover up and handed it to me and I put it on, at least this would hide it, for the most part. I still felt horrible but I should really go and eat something, even if I didn't want to go anywhere. I pecked outside of my large door. I see a room at the end of the hall and the office down a bit. There are a few more doors down the hall to my right just like the office and other room to my left there is a window, I walked down towrods it, more rooms some with two beds, sharing a room with a roommate? I couldn't do that, not in my current state at least, it was like my life has changed, I don't like wires, and i don't want anyone to touch me, or at least that's what my thoughts were screaming, I stop and look out the window, I may have had a window in my room but this window made me feel like I wasn't as lonely, I just wished I could be out there instead of being locked away in this place! I put my hand on the window and frowned sadly I wanted to be out there, I should have listened to Astrid, I could have saved myself but I didn't, I-I end up locked up because satiety thinks I'm crazy. I know what happened. I turn away from the window and walk down the hallway more rooms, the second shower, the lounge the exercise room and then I fight the lunchroom. _

"Um, is this were I'm suppose to eat?" I asked.

"Yes it is and your name is Hiccup right?" A young woman asked.

_I nodded._

"Nice to meet you Hiccup my name is heather, I will also be supervising you." She said.

"Do I just sit anywhere?" I asked.

"Yes were ever you would like to sit." Heather explained.

_I took a seat and gagged at the food, I have to say it's not the best food I'll ever have but that's hospital food for you. Tasteless icky stuff. yuck, not for me, though I at what I could at least I could get my mom and dad to get me non-caffeinated candy so I could survive on snacks instead of this stuff. _

_After lunch we have rest time, we are sent to our rooms which would normally be locked to protect our things inside, I lay on my bed and stair up at the ceiling until I hear a knock at the door. I sit up and blink my eyes a bit._

"Hiccup, could you please come with me." The man asked.

"Were to?" I asked.

"Just please fallow me." he said again. I knew were I was going and I shook my head.

"No, no wires, no checkups!" I snapped staying put.

"Now Mr. haddock." He said approaching me.

"I'm not going." I growled.

_He takes my right wrist and suddenly I'm back in the security office and Toothless attacks me. A scream out and pull away from him. _

"No stay away! It can't end like this!" I screamed.

_I hear people run into my room and I feel the needle in my neck like before, I shake my head trying to keep from falling into death, no sleep, no death Toothless got me I can't get away, goodbye life then everything goes black. _

_**A/N: Here you all are the first official chapter of recovery and I hope you all like it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Recovery

Chapter 2

_I groaned as I awoke to concusses, my head spun and hurt, to be honest everything hurt, I tried to move but found I couldn't panicked set in as I struggled to free myself from whatever was holding me still. _

_What happened to me what caused them to hold me still like this? I groaned and stopped struggling my body ached in pain, I felt so weak, and groggy, The blinds of my room were closed and my lights off the sun just setting outside my room, I frowned, I was confused, what did I do wrong? I didn't hurt anyone...right? I just didn't want to go to that assessment, I can't even dream of having wires attached to me, I know it's not going to kill me and yet as I still lay here I can't quite grasp everything that happened earlier this afternoon. Thinking made my brain hurt, what the hell did they give me, Wait that's right! I was seeing that dame animatronic, I saw Toothless attacking me...they drugged me...Know all this made since, but it still didn't explain the restraints holding me to my bed. _

_Ellen walked into my room and noticed that I was awake. I narrowed my eyes at her._

"I assume you just woke up from your sleep." _She said calmly as if she didn't know what was going on and that pissed me off to no end and I yanked at my restraints growling at her, If they thought I was an animal I'd give them one, wait...what did I mean by that? What the hell is going on with me, my mind has been thinking some weird things since i woke up after my shift on the final night. _

"Let me out of these things then we can talk nicely until then you're not going to get anywhere." I growled.

_Again with the weird, did my arm come with a way to change me in any way or am I doing all this on my own?_

"Unfortunately I need to make sure I have the permission to do so, you also will need to take a pill that will come in shortly." _She explained turning on the light and pulling out the chair before sitting down on it._

I turn my head to look at her. "Look, the things you want me to do I can do because of what happened to me but this," I motion at my restraints. "And drugging me aren't the best ways to help me to get better." I growled.

"By law if you are a threat to yourself or to others around you, it is our job to keep you and our staff safe, this was the only way to protect all of us, you put up quite the fight , Hiccup. We want to help you but if you have another episode while you're here you'll be moved to the more saver wing of this word, know if your over serer deems that you will stay in this part of the word in your condition the rules for you will change." She said.

I Turned away from her. "I...I don't want to hurt anyone! I- something is wrong with me, something I can't control, there's a voice in my head that sounds like my thoughts but their thoughts that I would never think of on my own."

"Oh and what is this voice, saying to you?" She asked.

"Tell her the truth Hiccup, it's not like she can help you."

_I gasped as I saw myself standing right beside my bed. _

_This me was animatronic in surten places. Fear spared through me as I struggled agents my restraints. _

"No, No you're not real!" _I shouted out as the restraints snapped at the force I put them under. I scramble for the door only for the other me blocked the door and smiled darkly._

"Where do you think you're going Hiccup, were not done here." _He said as he disappeared and I fell to my knees, growling and gripping my head. _

_Suddenly the pain disappeared and I smiled and turned to face Ellen._

"You want to know what the voice says, well this is what he says he wants to show you power. " I said.

_This wasn't my voice this was the other me's voice and I couldn't control my body, I was virtually powerless in this state!_

_She presses the button and issues a code white and I felt the other me laugh and shake my head._

"You stupid woman you shouldn't have done that, the precious confused boy you think you have well, he's not alone anymore, know that I'm around he's all mine for the taking and he will be stuck like this his worst fear will become reality." I laughed.

_My heart stopped this wasn't me!_ "Let me out! Please, let me out I don't want to stay here, I need to be free!" I shouted.

"Come know Hiccup, I want to play with my new toys, after all every soul inside thoughts suits haven't played since 1987, and that is so boring, you may not be in a suit but that doesn't mean that your soul is free as you think!" HE said smiling.

"That's enough Hiccup the jokes over." She said.

"Oh Ellen, if only this was a joke!" He said gripping her by the throat.

"No let her go!" I shouted.

"Let her go or else!"

_I turned to see a group of people again._

"No this again, you people are so pathetic, you rather drug this body then to do anything else." he groaned as he let her go before putting his/my hands behind his/my head.

_They rushed in and like every time they injected me with the needle only this time I felt different I didn't fall asleep rather I felt happier, lighter. I moved my hand to touch my neck, they gave me a rush of a happy drug, they really are stupid, so in order to help they will either put me under or make me have a happy reality, gee If only they would stop doing this to me._

"How do you feel?" The nears asked.

I just simply smiled. "I feel just fine, but please just, stay away from me because I don't want to hurt anybody, I'm sorry for what happened but I swear it wasn't me, he-the other me the voice he wants' to play and have fun but his way isn't the why I want and I have no power over him."

"Before you have supper you'll meet with Doctor McPherson." _the nurse said guiding me away from my room. I looked back at Ellen. I winced and fear found itself covering my face, her neck was black and blue with a bit of blood on it almost like claws held her neck in place. I looked down at my hands and saw a bit of blood under my nails, if he is real, then I must keep him from controlling me again before it's too late!_

_As I walk he appears again giggling._ "Well that was fun to bad I couldn't kill her."

"No, you won't get that chance, not again, not ever!" I growled.

"Who are you talking to Hiccup?" The nurse asked.

"You mean you can't see him? He's standing right beside you though." I said then I realize it.

"She can't see me Hiccup, no one can, why do you think you've gotten like this, your different then you used to be Hiccup, just call me whatever name you want because I'm all yours and no amount of drugs will take me away from you, I'm here to stay so good luck I'll see you soon, bud."

"Hiccup, Hiccup look at me." She said shaking me.

_I yanked my arm away and growled._ "Don't touch me. please."

"I'm sorry Hiccup, who where you talking to?" She asked.

_He wanted a name for himself..._"His name is reboot...and he is the animatronic version of me."

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and if you have a better name for the anti-hiccup let me know as a review or in a PM.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Recovery

Chapter 3

_I couldn't get him out of my head! Even Doctor McPherson is concurred with how quickly my condition is growing and becoming worse as things go on. My head spun and hurt ovasly whatever drugs they gave me were ovasly warring off. I just focused on eating what I could of supper before its time to rest and hang out in the group room until our parents come for visiting hours._

_Once my parents arrived I hugged them, this was out of my own free will and this touch felt nice and familiar to me, and made me relax a bit, though I knew Reboot was bound to wake up at some point! _

"Hey mom, dad it's great to see familiar faces during all this craziness." I said.

"Are you Hiccup's parents?" The nurse that took over Ellen's shift asked.

"Yes we are, we brought Hiccup some of his stuff." My mom said.

"Yes well go through it, but before we do that could we speck with you and your husband, alone?" She asked.

I already knew were this was going, and I won't going to like it!

"Well you don't have to worry too much Hiccup after all they rather put you to sleep or make you calm, I say that they really don't want to put any effort into the none back up approach. I mean think about it aren't you sick of them knocking you out? Don't even get me started on the restraints, they treat you like a cadged animal but you don't have to be one if you show them that they shouldn't mess with us." Reboot said appearing.

_I looked at him and frowned and shook my head._ "No I'm not doing that so you might as well forget it and I honestly don't care as long as I don't hurt anyone then they could do whatever they want though I do agree about the restraints being a little to overboard." _I said after my parents had left my room. _

"Mum? Oh I see you don't like me talking to you while anybody's around anymore, I get it this is different for you so I'm going to take this time to tell you about what exactly happened last night." Reboot said.

_This caught my attention._ "Why would you do that? What would the point be?" I asked him.

"To let you know why exactly were alive and not in a night fury suit. Unless you don't want to know that'd be okay I'd just torture you instead." He said smiling darkly.

"No, there's no need for that, I want to know." I said to him.

"I thought you might, From what I remember, with the thoughts at lest i have that in 1987 during a birthday party five children were lead into the back room and were killed and stuffed inside the suits, there is Toothless, Blaze, Star, Talon and Golden Toothless, each child's soul became trapped inside the suits and know are like they are know. from memory the man that killed them was a staff member, a security guard and that's why they kill the security guard, know you however, were lucky, your power went out two minutes before 6 am, Toothless was only able to put a bit of the suit on however your arm isn't part of any normal suit, no it's different, it is a real suit piece, your flesh,musle, nerves and bone were all removed and you should have lost your hand but however Toothless changed your bone to have medal ends to connect the animatronic cruets in your arm currently. Know your technically under the same influence as the kids in the suits, hence why I'm here, I'm your soul, and I'm meant to be trapped and yet here i am not in such a state and free to run amuck because I'm trying to be free again but sadly that can't happen because if they were to try to remove that part of you, well you'd never wake up, you'd be trapped in your own body just like if it were a suit, that's basically what this is, know that you know, what are you going to do?" Reboot explained.

_I just sat on my bed quietly, the information I just got was a lot to handle._

"Hey earth to Hiccup!" Reboot said snapping his clawed fingers.

_I shook my head and looked at him._ "To be honest, it's hard to accept it, so Toothless and his friends, they, they were kids once, they were murdered for no reason I would be mad to if I were them to but this, you, I never asked to end up like this." I said having a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so but you want to know something?" he asked walking over to stand in front of me.

"What is it Reboot?" I asked.

"I want to play I'm board, do you think I could play?" Reboot said before disappearing and I gripped my head as I was forced to lay on my side.

"Reboot please don't do this to me not right this second!" I pleaded but he just chuckled lightly.

"If I did that who would I be? You are after all my host, and you should treat me with respected.

_I cried out in pain as he sank his claws into my skin. I tried to escape him but I felt numb. He purred a bit in amusement before moving his hand to my neck, he took a deep sniff before breathing out a sigh. "Ah I love the smell of fear and blood, the only thing I need is a small taste." he said smiling. That's when I noticed he had sharp human teeth and I felt my blood chill. He ran his hand over a spot on my shoulder and neck before licking it. I winkled my face at that and turned away from him, that's disgusting what is he trying to do make out with me or something, though he was insane in the head so I wouldn't be surprised if he would do something worse to make me even more scared then I already am, great that'd be just peachy if that happened! Then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I saw him biting into my arm!_

"What are you doing!" I growled trying to spares a scream.

_He released me and I got some distance from him, it was just then that I realized that we weren't in my hospital room rather we were in a gray room. I held my hand to my neck._ "Were are we?" I asked.

"In your mind, our mind." He said licking the blood off his lips and whipping the rest off on his arm.

I shuttered. "They why is it so plain?"

"Because, things are different currently, I want to change it to become my home, though the only thing keeping me from my comfort is you." Reboot growled.

_I dodged his attack. If this was my mind maybe I could even this playing field, as much as I didn't want to do this I had to. I closed my eyes an pictured myself with wings and a tail and a sword. I felt something on my back and in my hand. when I opened my eyes I saw Reboot's shocked face. I looked at my back. I had black dragon wings just like the ones Toothless had and yes they were animatronic just as I had expected. I tighten my grip of my sword as it catches alight with fire. I look up at Reboot. _

"Ugh...i-it was a mistake to bring you here, though I wouldn't mind the challenge, I thought weakening you would be enough to keep you from rebelling agents me but trust me when I say, you aren't even close to leveling me." He said as he to now held a sword this one made out of black and red medals. My own was brown and silver. Both of us took our fighting stances before we lunged at one another!

_The fight was nearly equal, but Reboot was much more skilled and was overpowering me. _

"What's wrong Hiccup, you give up yet?" Reboot laughed as he threw me back into a wall.

"AGH!"

"Hahaha, you put up quite the fight to bad you lost, I had fun you can wake up know, bud." Reboot purred.

_I gasped as I found myself back in my room, pain swarmed my body. I groaned and shifted my wait to lay on my side again. I look to see my parents faces full of concern._

"Your awake." _My mother said on the verge of tears._

"Why are you crying?" _I asked her the pain subsiding know._

"You wouldn't wake up and you were struggling and crying out in pain, the staff told us what was going on, was he hurting you Hiccup?" My mom asked me.

_I frowned and nodded and my mother hugged me tightly._ "My poor baby, you don't deserve this."

_I hugged her back, she was right, but she was also wrong, this is my burden, it's not her fault it's my own and I have to live with it for the rest of my life not to mention I have to deal with Reboot as much as I hate to say it he's still a part of me regardless of how much I want him to burn or whatever as long as he never attacked me or anyone else ever again!_

"That's nice, I like that hatred it tastes great, come one give me more!" Reboot forcefully whispered into my ear.

_My mom let me go. We spent the rest of the time walking around the word as well as staying in my room and talking._

_When it's time for my parents to go something inside me snaps and I brake into tears, I don't want them to leave, I don't want to be alone with Reboot! _

"Please don't leave me here, I can't stay here, I can't control him, please!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Hiccup but we have to go." My mom said sadly.

_They walk down the hall._ "Oh well, know I can play again tonight. they should give you a dose of that sleeping stuff at snack so it's a slow release so you will go to sleep faster."

_I growled at Reboot._ "You really just won't leave me alone will you! Listen up Reboot, you are my soul and I will be your controller and you will listen to me!"

_He stared blankly at me. _"gee, I'm really sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to I was only trying to do something."

"Will you stop hurting me and others?" I asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Good." _I said turning away before Reboot started laughing to the point he couldn't laugh any more._

"What are you laughing...you were playing me for a fool...weren't you." I growled at him.

_He rubbed a tear from his eye._ "Your such a gullible idiot, IT's too much fun to tease you, that look is priceless."

_I threw a punch at him only for him to disappear last second then re appear behind me._ "Oops, you missed me."

"You're a bloody cowered Reboot." I muttered.

_He lifted my chin. _"Oh Hiccup, I'm no cowered, after all you and I are one in the same." _Reboot said before he kissed my check I recoiled and shook my head while Reboot just laughed._

"Why do you do that!" I snapped at him.

"I like making you squirm." He said before disappearing.

_I walked to the dining room and ate snack as Reboot had predicted the nurse came in carrying a needle. I just simply let her inject the liquid inside. _

_Then we go back to are rooms and soon I fall into sleep but it wasn't as peaceful as I wished it could be, nightmares scared me and Reboot didn't make me feel any safer. _

_**A/N: so here is chapter 3! I have art posted on my deviantart account which my username is hiccupandtoothless22. If you had any ideas or questions about Reboot drop me a review or PM.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Recovery

Chapter 4

_It's been three days since I last heard or saw Reboot, I thought that maybe I was just pretending that he existed, the only reason I know that he is real is the fact of the nice little mark he carved into my wrist, to be honest the point that most of my nerves and senders in my right arm don't actually detect large amounts of pain at least not right away, that same first night he gave me it, and to be honest he was as good as I was when it came to drawing and when the people had asked me how I did this to myself without any blade whatsoever I just simply told them that Reboot had his insane ways and used something I did even know what it had been! Though after that Reboot hadn't shown up for the last few days and I didn't understand what he was planning but still, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong like something had made him hide himself. I just shook my head as I looked back at the blank lined paper before me. I planned to write a letter to Astrid about what had happened to me, and most of all about the murdered children in the suits who are looking for revenge on the one who killed them._

_**Dear Astrid:**_

_**I know it hasn't been that long since I last saw you but I wanted to let you know what has happened to me, or at least what they've found and told me. The doctor says I'm suffering from a bazaar case of Schizophrenia and psychoses which is odd given that from what they found after using a CT scan was that I, to be honest shouldn't have this as an issue because my brain looks perfectly normal, and yet here I am, I see an hallucination of myself as an animatronic, I gave him the name Reboot, it may seem like a cute name for him but trust me when I say he is evil! **_

_I sketch the mark he drew on my wrist. A symbol of a night fury only it's animatronic and it's all outlined in red dried blood the eyes however are red slits that remind me of the children's suits._

_**He drew this on me the first night I was here...he also told me what exactly happened to me on the last night at work... he said that in 1987 a man, a security guard or staff member lead the five kids into the back room before murdering them and stuffing their bodies into the suits only thing is, is that their souls are trapped within the suits! That is smaller to what's happened to me, because of my arm, my soul which is Reboot is looking to do what he wants and I'm trapped, if they ever tried to remove the medal I'd never wake up and I'd be stuck in a coma forever, my soul trapped like the others. It's so hard to control him because there's no way to keep him from consuming me, but, to be honest I just wished I could just be rid of him and get out of this place, after all I miss you. I hope to see you soon...**_

_**Love Hiccup.**_

"Hiccup?" I heard someone call my name.

_I've gotten used to people coming to check on me though I wasn't expecting someone new to show up._

"Hello Hiccup, my name is Hope, I'm here just to talk to you." She said. "May I sit down?"

_I nodded and she sat down. _

_Suddenly that's when I saw it, a girl with robotic parts, just like Reboot. Speaking of Reboot he appeared beside me which made this new girl smile. _

"How is this possible, how do you have?" I asked confused.

"Hiccup you survived an attack just like I survived my own, you see I got very sick and they had to alter parts of my body and when I woke up, Ruby appeared, at first we didn't get along but know were the best of friends, and I've seen you fighting Reboot, and Ruby and I both have agreed that were going to help you and Reboot." Hope had explained.

_Reboot burst into laughter and I growled at him only to laugh myself when Ruby punched Reboot winding him._

"And that's what will happen to you when you don't listen." Ruby snapped.

"Ohhh I like her." He coughed.

I wrinkled my face. "Gross, you are crazy. But if you're a peasant here shouldn't you be in your room not in mine I also think there's a rule agents this."

"Indeed there is." _The nurse said crossing her arms._

_Hope gave he an annoyed look_. "I can help him Niki, more then you all or the drugs you've been giving both of use, I can help him control Reboot if you people would just let me out!"

"No know come along young lady, you need to go back." Niki said approaching us.

"I told you don't bother us!" _She snapped as suddenly Ruby changed form and became an animatronic Night fury which freaked me out. _

_Ovasly Niki could see Ruby because she backed away. _

"Hope, call your ilssuasion off before we have to lock you up again." She said as more people came to my room.

"No, I have to help him, last time someone like this was here I tried to help only for you to take me away but not again, I'm helping him and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

I turned to Reboot. "I know we may not get along but if you want fun help Ruby and Hope." I said.

_Reboot grinned before light wrapped around him and he became a jet black night fury with different patterns on his body. _

"Know, you will leave us alone." I said.

"Fifteen minutes, and well be checking in every five minutes, deal?" Niki asked.

_Hope and I both nod and both Ruby returned to normal Reboot however clearly was wanting blood so I said something I'd most likely regret later on. _"I'll let you have my blood if you don't kill them."

_Reboot changed back before smiling before appearing be hide me and wrapping his arms around me._ "Oh good I've been craving it for the last three days."

_Once the doctors and nurses leave I lay my back agents the back board of my bed as Hope takes the other side. Ruby and Reboot sat next to us._

"So how do you expect to help me?" I asked.

"Well I already assume you know about Reboot's origins." She said.

I frown. "Some of it."

"Well, He's different then Ruby that's clearly visible, he's not willing to change. However if he wants to stay this way then he's going to have to deal with higher power then what you currently posses." Hope said softly glaring at Reboot who smiled.

_I gasped as the world spun. _

"Hiccup!" Hope shouted.

Suddenly I felt my mind slipping away from reality but I couldn't _understand as to why it was happening. I felt Hope lay her hand on my head and I saw it being to glow, glow? That's imposable at least I think it was. _

"Shh relax, I'll help you." I heard her say before the world disappeared.

_**A/N: Well know that you've met Hope and Ruby what do you think is in store as well as what could have happened to Hiccup?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Recovery

Chapter 5

_When I awoke I found myself within my mind again only thing that was crazy was that Ruby and Hope appear soon after. Reboot sat on a black stage smaller to the one that I saw at the pizzeria. I shiver, I hate that place and I hate that I had this arm..._

"Well you've been busy Reboot, making yourself feel at home are we?" I grumble as he chuckles.

"I've seen some of your faces but this one is amusing you look funny, point it that I'm curious, just what is it that you hate most about the pizzeria other then the fact you could have been killed, what's one reason that bugs you about the place?" Reboot purred.

"Well...kids were murdered Reboot, that man killed them and know their souls are trapped inside thoughts suits forever, I could have been in the same place as the others, but yet here I am, alive. Its un fair to them, and yet I'm still locked up because of what happened." I said.

_Reboot couldn't help but frown, he knew I was telling the truth and that he hated that I was right about all this. _" Huh...I guess your right Hiccup but the point is that all this, is what my mind is programmed to create and do, I'm crazy Hiccup, I'm not your average ghost I'm an anamatronic humanoid spirit and the one thing on my brain is killing, that's just who I am."

_I shivered he made me very uncomfortable i mean thinking this whole thing through, Reboot was an anamatronic and was programmed to kill. I knew that he wasn't about to change sides so easily._

"You do know that Reboot is under your control Hiccup expressly in here, you have fought him before Hiccup use that ability to train yourself to control him." Hope said.

_I nodded and aloud for my anamatronic body changed me. It felt strange thinking that i was just allowing myself to become an anamatronic in a freaky way. when I opened my eyes I had my black wings and tail again like before but know i had medal claws and my sword. I looked at Reboot who gave me an annoyed look in return. He got up and changed so that his body mached my own. _

"You may have won last time but I will stop you this time." Reboot snarled with a sharp smile.

"Bring it on Reboot!" I snapped rushing him.

_Reboot sharply veered right casing me to miss him by an inch. I skidded on my feet and growled. He laughed as I missed him more. _

"What's the matter with you Reboot, I thought you loved fighting me!?" I snarled.

"Oh i do, I just want to piss you off for one and two i have you right were i want you!" She said smiling.

_That's when I realize what Reboot had planed what he had done and I couldn't stop it. Reboot stabbed my through the arm. I screamed out in pain as i stand know on the stage. I open my eyes blinking tears away from my eyes. _

"You lose, I win, Time to make you suffer, and I have an audiences even better." Reboot said licking his lips.

_I wince as he bites into my neck drawing blood and I could feel my body becoming anamatronic. I tried to move but my arms wouldn't respond to my brain. _

"Ni for toman." Hope hissed.

"Ugh rrr, you better have a good reason for casting that!" Reboot snarled his face covered in my blood.

_I couldn't feel my body and i really didn't want to open my eyes to see what happened to me. _

"Ruby, you know what to do." I heard Hope say.

_I opened my eyes and saw Ruby take on a different form as Reboot wisled in amusement._

"I must say, to bond that deeply to a human is rare, un common for demons, after all your kind exactly, to bow to such a being is sickening to me, and yet is amassing to me, I was hungry and wanted food and then you have to go off and stop me from that, how'd you like it if I interrupted you?" Reboot snarled.

_Ruby released a ball of light which hit Reboot dead on. _

"AH! ugh you little- uhh..." Reboot staggered and crashed into me.

_I fall to the ground with a hard thud! I try to move but can't. _

_Reboot is shaking, his powers are confused and afraid, whatever Ruby did to Reboot has caused him to suffer._

"That'll teach you to mind your place Reboot!" Hope snarled.

_Reboot moaned as his body trembles. _

_Then everything disappears._

_I gowned as I awoke from my slumber i fine that Ruby and Hope are absent from my room and i frown, i try to move but I'm tied down, unable to move, of course they do this, after all I'm a threat, i just wish i could get out of here even for a little while... It was just a thought though...I knew that I wasn't getting out of here any time soon... I just laid there, until my nurse came in. _

"Once you take theses I'll undo your restrances. then you can go get supper." She said.

"why do i have to take drugs? what are they for and what are they for?" I asked as she hovered over me.

"There to help control your actions, so you don't become so violent." She said.

I growled. "I don't need any more of your medications!"

_She forces the pills down my throat._

_I yank at my restrances. I growl. She leaves quickly after releasing me. I rub my wrists and enter my bathroom and look into the mirror and gasp as i see my eyes are red instead of their normal emerald green. How was this possible? I turn away and walk off to the dining room. I see hope but something was different something was wrong... I walked quickly twrods her only to be stopped by the nurse. _

"What did you do to her, and let me go before I have to attack you!" I snarl.

_She lets me go and I bend down to meat Hope's eyes, there red just like mine are, she looks at me and as if I could read her thoughts I knew what was happening to us she was afraid they gave her the same meds they had given me. I frowned, they said it was to control violence, that's why she was here, normally I've never seen her at supper, but know here she was, outside her room. I sat down beside her watching her, making sure she was okay. I felt like I needed to watch over her while I was with her, she reminded me a bit of Astrid which was comforting. _

_After supper we spent time in the games room as the other kids watched Dagrassi Hope and I sat alone. Hope played with her fingers, her mind so distant from her body, the hope i met from this afternoon know was a completely different girl. _

"hope, please say something to me? " I asked.

She looked at me and took my medal arm's hand. "Medal, it's always medal, Hiccup, it's you right?"

"Yes it's me I'm right here." I said.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Not in your room that's for sure they gave you a drug, they gave it to me as well, but you were really out of it, i think you still are." I said pulling hair out of her face.

"I can't tell, everything is so, weird i want to do something but i can't it's like i can't be myself. is it the same for you?" She asked.

"No not really, maybe they gave you a heaver dose then they gave me?" I said.

"Probably, if I am out of my room and not in restrances they trust me completely that i won't do something stupid." Hope explained.

The nurse looked over at us and Hope still played with her fingers as well as my own. He frowned before turning back to the video.

"What is it about us that makes them so..." I started.

"Sqemis? Well i assume Reboot has enjoyed nearly killing one of the staff." Hope said calmly.

"And i assume Ruby did the same when she first started?" I asked resaving a nod.

"It took ten of them to hold my body down to make me fall asleep. I assume it took a few to stop Reboot?" She asked.

"Not really, but he loves playing with people's emotions, but he said something about, demons?" I asked.

"Indeed he did, that's kind of what Ruby and Reboot are, but not fully there both also part human, but that's beside the point i can't even see or speck with Ruby it's like my connection with her has been broken." Hope said.

"Know that you mention it i can't feel Reboot's power." I said.

"We have to focuses on getting you out of here, after all you have friends and family to return to." Hope explained.

"Wait what about you Hope, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"About six months, since my surgery." she said.

_Six months? She's been kept here for Six months?_

"Why have you been here for Six months, don't you have a life outside of here?" I asked.

"I do but they don't think I'm stable enough to leave, the only reason I fight is because I have no choice I have to protect Ruby." She said.

"Why do you have to protect her?" I asked.

_She shakes her head violently and panic's muttering something I can't understand as she tittles her fingers more._

_I hold her hand and close my eyes, I'm not leaving her not even if my parents come, she needs me here. _

_**A/N: There you have it chapter 5 of recovery. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Recovery

Chapter 6

_Days passed by quickly, Hope had become detached from herself, keeping quit and it hurt me to know that the drugs they were giving me were doing this to her, they kept Reboot and Ruby from appearing in our plain of reality and rarely appearing to us within our minds. I hated this, I mean I liked that Reboot wasn't trying to kill me but I hated that Hope couldn't connect with Ruby, during the day we were able to get onto the computers in the school room! I spent my time looking through the net to search up the pizzeria, that way I could piece everything together. I found an article._

**Local pizzeria shuts down **

A local pizza place known as Toothless' pizzeria was shut down early this morning when a staff member claimed they smelt a decaying order and that the animatronics' where oozing liquid. following this out brake the anamatronic known as Talon the pirate, had attacked a young child ripping out the frontal lumb of the brain sources say.

"We don't exactly know what happened and I assure you Toothless night furies pizza will do a full inspection of our facility and will take whatever course is nessasery." Says the owner of Toothless' pizzeria.

_I frowned as I read on, everything Reboot had said was true. As much as I hated it That's just how it was. I felt something slide over my neck and I looked behind me fearfully. But nothing was there, I could have sworn I felt something. I turned back to face the computer and opened a word document and started typing, unable to control my fingers._

Hiccup I don't have much time before that drug stops me so listen very carefully You and hope must fouse don't let the drug get into your heads! If you do we'll return. Please help us Hiccup.

-Ruby

_My eyes widened. _"Ruby?"

_The curser just blinked, nothing happened. Ruby contacted me through my body, but i thought she was Hope's demon. I turned to look at her, she was drawing on Photoshop a picture of Reboot, Ruby myself and herself. She looked at me and smiled softly. _

"Ruby connected with me Hope she says there in trouble." I said to hope.

_Her face changed to horror. _"N-no, no we have to save them!"_ She stammered._

"Hope just fouse on what you're doing for now, we'll figure all this out when where not being watched this closely." I said.

_She nodded and went back to working on the picture. _

_After the time ends for us to leave the school room I printed out my articles and Hope printed out two copies of her picture and handed it to me as well had saved it on my USB. When I looked at the picture I saw how it looked just like the four of us, Hope and I were kneeling on one knee each and were back to back. Ruby and Reboot both were back to back their arms crossed. I liked this picture. I walked back to my room which was open surprisingly, I put the picture up on my wall and collected my papers and organized them. I looked at my arm, before walking into the bathroom. I starred at my reflection, but then I see him in the merrier. I wiped my head around and backed into my sink._

"R-Reboot?" I stammered.

"Hello Hiccup, it's been a while..." Reboot said weakly before collapsing.

"Reboot!?" I gasped holding him close.

"I-I need food, b-blood, p-please just a little..." Reboot weakly stammered.

_I didn't like the idea of him taking blood but I wasn't about to let him die either. _

"On one condition." I said.

"Yes w-whatever it is I'll do it please..." He said.

_I bent my neck towrods him and he bit down harder then normal. I winced and groaned in pain, this was the first time Reboot had attacked me outside my mind. I felt my limbs starting to go numb. _

"Ugh...R-Reboot, s-stop...ugh you've had...enough blood, y-you're d-draining me d-dry." I chocked out.

_He pulls away and I fall limply to the floor shivering. everything is so numb, is this what it would have felt like if vampires were real? If so I felt bad for thoughts people that were drained completely._

"I-I thought you said o-only a-a little b-blood Reboot." I said weakly.

"I haven't eaten for a while, and i would believe Ruby's done about the same as I." Reboot said.

"What happened to you two?" I asked as slowly as the numbing secession started to wear off.

"Well...it's not a pretty picture Hiccup and I really don't want to talk about it, all I need to do is rest." Reboot said as he walked over and fell onto my bed. "Know if you excuse me I'm going to sleep for the next few hours, I need to regain my strength."

_I just looked at him confused but I got up and walked to the dining room. I sat down and the nurse looked at my neck I didn't pay much attention to her to be completely honest, but that changed when she touched it. I turned and growled at her. _"What do you want, I know what it is and i know I have it and you know what I'll live I don't need it checked it'll be just fine so leave me alone and let me eat!"

_She backs away from me and I turn back to my food and eat. Then Hope comes in, she's as white as a ghost, she's been drained of her blood...Ruby did this to her..._

"Did Ruby?" I asked.

"Yes, but I know she didn't do this without good reason, looks like Reboot took his toll on you." She asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm okay, did Ruby tell you what happened?" I asked.

_She shakes her head sadly._ "No, she's so weak and tired, it's like they fought for their lives they haven't eaten, this is the first time in four months that Ruby's drank my blood, she only doses that if she's truly desperate."

"Finish eating, then we'll meet in my room." I said.

"They won't let us they rather us be in the games room." Hope exclaimed.

"I know they do and I know that they have issues with us being around each other but with that meds which surprisingly aren't working on you right know keep you calm." I said.

"Shh! If they know that then they'll either give me another dosing or lock me up, so keep it down." She said.

_Once we finished our lunch Hope came to my room Ruby weakly following her. She entered and I made room on my bed for her and Ruby. Reboot had woken up by now._

"So what happened to you two after they made us take those pills?" I asked the two.

Both stared a worried glance. "Well..." Reboot started.

"We were sent to our realm, We were thrown in jail there, sentenced to kill but we couldn't have any food they starved us we were able to make weak connections like I did with Hiccup this morning. But finally we escaped, but we both need food that's why we nearly drained you both, normally we wouldn't drain you to that point to make you both anemic, or enough to kill you both. I understand that It was wrong to attack you Hope but I had no choice." Ruby exclaimed.

"We don't blame either of you, you both could have died without our blood." Hope said taking Ruby's hand into her own.

_Reboot walked over to look at the papers on my desk._ "Been doing some research have you Hiccup?"

"Yeah I have turns out you were right, know I just have to get out of here and return to the pizzeria and-" I get cut off by Reboot's laughter. "What's so funny!?" I snapped.

"It's closed down Hiccup, the animatronics, the children are in storage, they are no longer here for the time being that is." Reboot exclaimed.

_I shook my head. _"No, no they couldn't have shut it down, why did they shut it down!?" I asked.

"Because of what happened to you, they saw it as a danger and closed it down but I can assure you one thing Hiccup that's not the last you'll be seeing those animatronics, after all, you have ten more night's to go through." Reboot said with an insane smile plastered to his lips.

"W-what do you mean, ten more night's?" I asked.

"Hahaha," Reboot laughed darkly.

"Awser me you psychotic piece of medal!" I snapped.

_He stopped laughing and stood straight his back turned to me._

"Well let's just say there are two more places to survive through Hiccup, the new Toothless' pizzeria and a theme park attraction later on, each place will bring you closer to learning the stories, after all your part of the attraction, just like me."

_The world spun around me, t-two more places, and even more animatronics!? No this wasn't happening this couldn't happen!_ "No, no I'm not going through that Ten more times! Forget it!" _I snapped as I threw a punch at him only for him to knee me in the stomach then kick me in the side which sent me crashing to the floor._

"Hiccup!" Hope yelped as she rushed to my side.

"Hahaha oh that feels good, I love this feeling, the rush I get from attacking you is amazing!" Reboot giggled.

_I whipped blood of my chin, this was the last straw, I've had enough of Reboot's constant tourcher know I was going to make him stop even if it meant something bad happening to me all I care about is this touchour to end!_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and here you have it chapter 6 ;P you're welcome all and thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Recovery

Chapter 7

_I stood my ground as I snarled at Reboot._

"Hahaha oh this is two funny, I pushed you to the breaking point huh ha oh goody now maybe We'll get somewhere Hahaha." Reboot laughed.

"Huhrrr huhrrr. You have done enough Reboot! Know DIE!" I screamed as i ran straight at him!

"UGH!"

_I smiled darkly my hair hanging over my eyes casting a dark shadow. Reboot fell to his knees blood dripping onto the floor. Hope gasped and backed away in fear._

"Hehe hehe Hahaha now look who's the weak one!" I said kicking his face into the wall.

"Ah, rrrurr, you think you can win?" Reboot asked spitting blood onto the floor.

"He hehe uh, you shouldn't have gotten up, huh ha-ha I will kill you!" I said giggling darkly.

"Hiccup, please stop this! If you keep this up you'll never get better!?" Hope screamed.

"Hehehe better? Hahaha I'm going to get better, hahahaha once I've dealt with him, Hehehe." _I said as i struck Reboot With a powerful punch to the ribs all I remembered hearing was a loud crack and Reboot's pain filled cry as he fell to the ground shivering._

_I stand over him laughing darkly._ "Hehehe know look who's the one being tourchered, now let me show you how it feels to be attacked by you!" _I snapped as I bit into his neck drawing blood from his body. The iron taste felt strange to me and yet it made my heart beat even faster with adrenaline! _

"AH, ugh huh...H-Hiccup, p-please, I-I'm s-so sorry, just please...st-stop...ugh." Reboot said before passing out into unconussness.

"Hehehe." _I laughed backing away from Reboot blood dripped down my chin and neck as I smiled exposing my fangs._

"Hiccup time to wake up know, please..." Hope pleaded.

"Hehehe, Hiccup's not here right now, Hehehe please leave a message after the tone beep. Hehehe Hahaha." I laughed.

_I find myself inside my head a black universe with stars. _

"Where am I?" I asked myself then I see outside. "Hope?"

"Hahaha What's the matter Hope are you afraid of what I am?" I asked walking towards her.

"No leave her alone!" I cried out.

"N-no o-of course not, b-but I prefer the other Hiccup better." Hope said backing away.

"Hehehe you are afraid of me." I said smirking darkly.

"Ruby!?" hope called.

"I will not let you bring harm to Hope!" Ruby snapped getting in front of Hope.

"Hahahaha get out of my way you pathetic girl." I said throwing a knife at her.

_My eyes widened within my mind where'd I get that from and why was I acting this way, why was I attacking them? Was Reboot right, d-did her actually hit my braking point? ugh! n-no, m-my head i-it's consuming my mind!_

"What's the matter Hope come on I know you can fight me, You want him back don't you?" I asked.

"Hiccup I know you're in their fight yourself!" Hope screamed out.

"Hahaha you think he can just take back control over this body?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can!" I screamed as my body began to glow.

"AH, wh-what the- No!" I screamed gripping my head.

"Help me Hope!" I cried out.

"Hiccup!?" she called.

"Ugh urrr, I-I can't ugh!"

"Hahaha smart boy but not smart enough, he doesn't have the power to destroy my hold!" I said smiling darkly.

"Hiccup attack the central nervous core!" Hope Told me.

_I noticed A strong energy radiating from a strong hold within my mind and with all my strength I sliced it._

"AH!" _I screamed gripping my head as suddenly I found myself back in my body but everything spun and the world went black, the last thing I remembered was Hope being dragged away and the nurses bending over my weak body. _

"I-it was all w-worth it..." I muttered as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**A/N:Dark hiccup ah how I love it so.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Recovery

Chapter 8

_I groaned in pain, as I sutured from my unconuses state. I opened my eyes weakly._

"We'll look who finally decided to wake up!" Snarled Reboot from my chair.

"Reboot? But how are you, I thought-" I groaned in pain, my head hurt badly.

"You could've killed me but you didn't you drained most to all my blood, I have to admit Hiccup, it was a mistake to push you over the edge." Reboot said.

I winced. "God, I-I feel s-so weird like this energy is trying to control me."

"Simple, that's because you became me, in a matter of specking." Reboot exclaimed.

"B-Became you? How would that ever come to pass I'd never be anything like you!" I snapped.

He winced. "Simple, when a human reaches there braking point they, change you became me, just like you are me right know, you're talking to yourself, strange isn't it."

"No, I-I'm awake know, I-I couldn't be in two bodies." I said confused.

"You want proof Hiccup?" Reboot growled.

"Yeah wouldn't hurt." I said.

I gasped when Reboot's body turned to look like an exact copy of me.

"How, I-I'm awake, this is imposable, how am I still dreaming?" I asked.

"You're not even dreaming Hiccup, this is a state of mind that shouldn't be even able to have access to. I'm going to make this brief, You attacked me, and know I'm stuck in caporal form meaning I'm more solid than normal. It is hurting me to allow you to take my form even for a small amount of time, I have to go know, but you should know, when you wake up, the staff have done something to you and Hope, my only hope is that you will be able to wake up normal and not dark." Reboot said before disappearing.

I sat up on my bed. So I-I'm Reboot? Well hypothetically specking. But it was time to wake up know, though from what Reboot told me was that they, did something to Hope and I but what and for Reboot to say that he has taken a Caporal form which means he can be seen, but how did me attacking him end up making him Caporal?

No matter I had to wake up! I closed my eyes and fell backwards on my bed. My eyes flung open and I thrashed about hearing the restrances.

"Hiccup! Calm down force!" I heard Reboot say.

"Ah rrr." I barely could move or speck.

"Hiccup listen to me, fouse on waking up!" Reboot said.

I gasped for air as my body throbbed in pain. "R-Reboot?"

"There's the Hiccup I know." He said with a smile.

"Un cuff me please." I muttered.

With a snap of his fingers the cuffs released me. "Thank you."

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel okay, I could be better. Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because..." Reboot opened his mouth but closed it again. "I-I don't know why, I just I'm not sure."

"My whole body feels weak, why?" I asked.

"Lack of energy, I can help, I may not be in my normal form but I'm still able to do everything I could do in my other form." Reboot exclaimed.

"Do it." I said.

"Hehehe look who's begging know." He said.

"Hahaha you do something stupid and I'll fuck you up to the point where you'll be unrecognizable, got it!" I snapped.

Reboot stood there stunned. "R-Right-I'll behave...for know...if I give you the energy will you try and kill me?"

"Humph, possibly." I replied.

"Oh that is so comforting after all I have your good personality while you have my dark insanity, know we just need Hope to swap our bodies back to normal." Reboot said as his hands began to glow white.

I felt myself getting stronger but my mind starting to lose itself.

I threw a punch at Reboot. He rolled out of the way. "Hehehe not bad, you're learning."

"Huh, sure let's just go with that theory." He said.

"Hehehe you just don't want to get attacked on this plane, you're not connected to the other plane your from, tell me Reboot how does it feel to be in the human realm?" I asked.

"I'm not talking to you anymore so just shut your trap and get a life!" Reboot snapped.

"Oh Hehehe some things never change." I go to attack but a black blue glow surrounds my body.

"What the ah! R-Reboot h-help me!" I gasped through my pain.

The glow dies away and I have control once more.

"Good, know let's hurry and get Hope to revise this!" Reboot said.

I gripped his wrist stopping him. "Reboot, when we change back you'll turn this way again, I've seen you with my personality Reboot, you can be good I know you can, please." I begged.

"Forget it kid, this is a onetime deal of me doing anything good for you again you hear me, the first and last time!" Reboot snarled.

We both entered Hope's room and Ruby hugs me.

"It's good to know Reboot made you good but unfortunately Hope hasn't woken up yet." Ruby said sadly.

_Hope, you need to wake up, I don't know how long I can control myself._

"Hiccup?" Hope groaned.

_With one powerful tug the restrances released. _

She hugged me. "A-are you, you?"

"for know can you help us?" I asked.

_She nodded and sat down on the floor._ "Sit in a circle all of you."

_We all sat down and we all took hands. We all closed our eyes. _

"Darkness hear my call come forth and make yourself known!" Hope summoned.

_I opened my eyes and laughed darkly. Reboot and Ruby's grips tighten. _

"What is this, a joke? You can't just banish me so easily, This body has yet to even come close to seeing pure dark power, and a young girl like you having studied the world of the dark arts and of Demons, what a sad childhood you must have had." I said.

She closed her eyes tighter. "We of the light call upon thee to banish the dark from this pure soul and return it to one of darkness!"

"Hahaha, I would love to return to Reboot and yet I feel compelled to stay in his body, after all he has his own, shall I say, darkness of his own that calls to me." I said.

"Light pierce through this dark heart and return the light that once was!" Hope continued.

"Aw look who's trying so hard to return this weak fool, he belongs to me and the darkness know Hope or do you forget what you did to tie you to this world!?" I said toying with her.

"I banish you dark one return to your rightful owner!"

"Hahaha it's not working Hope forget it!" I snapped.

"Light banish the dark!"

_I smile darkly._

"Light banish the dark!"

_A laugh grows in the back of my throat._

"Light banish the dark!" Hope snapped as her body glows.

"W-What the hell!" I wince.

_Pain over flows my senses and I fall to my side shaking._

_Reboot groans and holds his head but then I see his insane smile and I know he's back to normal._

Reboot turns to look at me. "You alright kid?"

"Uh...you're being nice to me again..." I said.

"Answer the question." He said.

"Much better know that I'm me again." I said.

"Good, know I just have to wait to take my other form and then I can go back to what I'm used to." Reboot said getting to his feet only to stumble slightly.

"Reboot take it easy that spell has weakened you and Hiccup, you need to be careful." Hope said.

"I'll be fine!" Reboot snapped.

"I-I'd listen to them Reboot," I wince as I sat up. "They are here to help us, you may not see it yet but they care about you as much as they do me.

He looks at me bitterly. "No, you're wrong." He said walking away.

I could only frown. "Why can't he just change sides, and by the way Hope what did I mean when I said " he belongs to the darkness know Hope or do you forget what you did to tie you to this world!?" What was that all about?" I asked.

"I-I don't want to discuss it!" Hope snapped.

"Okay, no need to shout at me, if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you." I said walking twrods the door.

"Wait."

I turned to look at her.

"Hiccup, I- I'll tell you later, it's almost Dinner and you should get back to your room before they find you out of it." Hope said.

"Okay." I said before walking back to my room.

_What had happened, what did Hope do to become tied, let alone have darkness surrounding all this, not to mention how'd the dark me know of Hope's ideals within her own life? Once I arrive Reboot looks at me and frowns._

"What's wrong with you Reboot, you aren't yourself, well kind of." I said.

"It'll be a bit until I'm back to normal, but Listen when I say being here with a clear mind I can see that you're a good kid I just- can't be good, it's not in my programming." Reboot exclaimed

"Then change it, you have that power don't you?" I asked walking over to sit by him.

"No, I don't I only have the power to attack you." he said.

"That's a lie!" I snapped.

"No Hiccup it isn't!" He growled.

I slapped him hard across his face. He looked at me surprised as he held his throbbing check.

I held back tears of my own like Reboot had as well.

"you have always had the power Reboot, you just chose not to use it." I said standing over him.

Reboot says nothing. Then I leave him to go have dinner.

_**A/N: There you go new chapter ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Recovery

chapter 9

_I walked into the dining room and sat down in my respective seat. "Tonight for dinner pizza." The woman said as we all got food. I got to my feet and walked over to the fridge and swapped out my chocolate milk to white milk. I sat down again. I listened off and on to the conversions with the other kids. But I was more focused on Hope who sat across from me today._

"So what do you want to do tonight? I have some paper and a couple of pencils, along with my pencil case, did you want to do some artwork or writing tonight during break?" I asked her. _She took a bite of her pizza, and swallowed before answering. _"Sure sounds good to me." She replied.

_We didn't really say anything else to one another. Once we finished dinner I went back to my room. During my time I had drawn pictures of my friends and stuck them to the wall. It helps a little. I turned and picked up my art stuff as well as notebooks. Before heading back to the game room. _

_I sat down and Hope joins me. she starts playing with her figures and I know that she's had medicine_. "Okay, come here you what do you want to do write or draw?" I asked her. She giggles softly. "I want to write?" She said.

"Okay, here." I said as I hand her a mechanical pencil and one of my notebooks. She giggles. "Thanks."

_Meanwhile I open my drawing book. Hope had drawn a lovely photo on Photoshop. I slowly started drawing. Slowly the image took shape. I drew the pizzeria, I drew Toothless, Star, Blaze and Talon in their respective spots. As I drew I began to start playing the scene out in my mind. Much to Reboot's curiosity. _

_I stood in the main room of the pizzeria. I looked around slowly. I watched as the animatronics come alive. But there are children, and the costumes aren't that broken down._

" Hey everyone, and welcome to Toothless' night furies Pizza! So let's strike up the band! 1... 2... (Kill me) " Toothless spoke.

Music started playing as Toothless sung songs. "Is everyone enjoying some delicious (delicious flesh) pizza?" Toothless asked again.

"I don't understand why are they so...normal?" I asked myself.

"Hey pirate fans head on over-over to pirates cove. It's-it's time for-for the show to begin!" Toothless said.

"URR, Hello me matinees, I be Talon the Pirate fury, and I be the captain of this here ship! Say-s-say do you scrubby dogs want-want to play a game?" Talon asked as he moved around the stage. The kids all cheered. "Aurgh aright matinees! The rules of the game is s-s-s-simple. You have to take me gold and hold onto-onto it as long-long as possible, the one that holds onto me gold the longest is the winner of this-this here game." Talon said.

"The animatronics can leave the stage? But I thought they couldn't." I said to myself.

_I watched as each kid take a gold coin and ran off in different directions._

"1...2...yar har har har 3! H-here I come you scrubby dogs." Talon said before running off the stage. The kids shrieked in joy as they ran away from Talon. "I-I'm going to get-get you." Talon said. He had successful gotten everyone but two kids left. A young boy and a young girl.

"What are you going to do Talon?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Aye, you two be the only two left, you've done well. Now-now it's time-ti-time to pick a winner." Talon said. He ran after the boy and caught him leaving just the girl left. "C-congadulasion, ha-ha you've won-won (kill her) you've won-won (save me) a free-free picture ( help me) with me." Talon said.

_The little girl stood in front of Talon and got the picture she turned around to face him and then SNAP!_

_I gasped and help the urge to vomit when Talon's jaws bit down into the little girls head. There was screams everywhere I turned. Panic everywhere. The bite of 87..._

_I gasped as I shook my head free of the scene. I looked down at the paper. I had drawn the whole thing, every little detail. I felt sick. Hope looked over at me before noticing my hands trembling._ "Are you alright?" She asked me. I shook my head and handed her the book turning it to the first page. "Take a look for yourself." I said to her.

_As she went through the book I watched as her expression remained unfazed. Once she finished she closed the book and stood up taking my hand and the book in the other as we sat down on the couch. _

"Hiccup, what is this." She asked me. "The bite of 87..." I replied trailing off. "Hiccup that's not my point where did you find this?" She asked again. "There was information on the web but not much this is just what came to me in a daydream, or a nightmare daydream whatever you would call it." I explained.

"With this type of information who knows what would happen then again...no one would believe you." Hope said sadly. _I frowned, I knew she was right...I was in a mental word I have post dramatic stress and psychosis. Who would believe me, I doubt that they really believe in Reboot, who specking of was sitting with Ruby quietly. _

"What do you think of it Reboot?" I asked quietly. He looked from Ruby to Hope then to me. "To be honest I think it was all you, that somehow your mind was able to possibly create an event that took place in 1987." Reboot said. "Well whatever it was, I now have the memory of it, and maybe...finally put the pieces toghter. " I said.

_Later I went to shower after my parents left. My mind still raced with unanswered questions. What was it that I had saw? Who was that little girl? What had made Talon do what he had done? _

_I sat down at the table with my book open. We had theses daily goal things that we had to complete which I had done. We ate snack then it was time for bed. Hope and I exangued our goodnights before heading off to our respected rooms._

_That night I had trouble falling asleep but soon enough I drifted off into sleep._

_**A/N: Thanks for your passions for this long overdue chapter! I'm on brake now so I'll be looking into updating my chapters more often! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I also was given advice to begin to write my stories in this format instead of a list like my other chapters so yeah thanks again and please review. I also enjoyed writing the bite of 87! to think in the minds of animatronics as well as Talon's programming was fun! thanks again and have a great day!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey all so I'm going to make this more intruding know that Fnaf 4 is out and has revealed what really happened so I'm going to have some fun Hahaha...enjoy the chapter...**_

Recovery chapter 10

_That morning at 7:30 am at least I think it was seven thirty... my mind raced with questions! I threw my legs over the side of my hospital bed and put on my flip flops, I walked over to my desk and chair pulling out my mechanical pencil and my note pad. Slowly I wrote out words onto the white paper._

_Bite of '87_

_Talon_

_girl_

_Five missing children_

_Blood and stench of death_

_I breathed a sigh. None of this was connecting any longer know that I really thought about all of this. _"It's not making any sense...it's not connecting but _**why**_?" _The more I thought about it the more it hurt my head. So I took a step back and cleared my head before turning to the next page. _

_I closed my eyes and went back threw my memories of the phone call on my first night trying my best to put the pieces toghter. I bold thins that stick out to me._

_Night 1_

''Hello? Hello? Uuhm, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled down here first night**. Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. **So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there is nothing to worry about. umm. You'll be fine. So let's just focus on getting you trough your first week. Okay? Uhm, Let's see. First there is a introductory greeting from the company I'm suppose to read, eeh, It's kind of a legal think, you know?

*reads the introductory*

Uhm, Welcome to Toothless' night furies Pizza. A magical place for kids &amp; grownups alike, where fantasy and fun comes to life. **Night furies entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of damage or death of the third, a missing persons report will be filled within 90 days or as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been replaced.**

Bla bla bla. Now, that might sound bad, I know. But there is really nothing to worry about. **Uhm, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.** **So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. **So you should show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uuhm, there is left in some kind of free roaming mode. Something about their servers locking up, they get turned off for too long**. They used to be able to walk around during the days too, but then it was the Bite of 87. Yeah. It's amazing how a human body can live without the frontal lobe. You know? Now, concerning your safety, the only real risk to you, are the night watchmen here. IF any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll- They'll most likely probably see you as a metal endo-skeleton, without it's costume on.** **Now, because it's again the rules here in night furies pizza, they will probably forcefully stuff you into a Toothless' night furies suit.** **Now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those, because of some discomfort...or death. **uhh... The only parts of you that will see the daylight again is the eyeballs and teeth that will pop up in front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things in the sign up. But hey, first days at breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if necessary. Got to conserve power. Well, Goodnight!''

_I wrote down each important detail._

**'Uhm, I actually worked in that office before you, I am finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.' **

_So this Phone guy used to be a security guard at the establishment. _

**'Night furies entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovery of damage or death of the third, a missing persons report will be filled within 90 days or as soon as possible after the place has been firmly cleaned and bleached, and that the carpets has been replaced.'**

_Clearly this place was aware of these "issues."_

**'Uhm, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing, those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.** **So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children.'**

_The animatronic characters had been around for 20 years meaning the establishment had been open for twenty years. Not only that but what he said about them...these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children..._

_I stop and pull out my article. Five children have gone missing after visiting Toothless' night furies pizza._

_Could it be? Could it be possible... I hold the pictures of the five kids up agents the animatronics. A boy with red hair. A girl with blonde hair. A boy with purple dyed hair. A boy with chestnut brown hair and a boy with gold hair. _

_Talon, Star, Blaze, Toothless and Golden... Reboot had told me about this before that the animatronic suits held souls inside of them. The souls of the children. They were murdered! But by who? That was the question __**who **__would commit such a cruel deed? _

"You really want to figure this out." A voice spoke out behind me. _I turned to see Reboot standing agents the window. _"Yes Reboot, I do. You said it yourself there is more to this story and that I have to go through all of the stories to know the history, unless you know something?" I asked curiously.

"Well, for one the guy that commanded the murders, I like to call him the purple guy. But I can't spill to much story about him you'll learn more about him once you finally get out of this place!" Reboot exclaimed softly. "Are you serious? You're not going to tell me anything else about this guy!?" I shouted at him rage filled my veins. He must have noticed because he just grinned pathetically. "Well if someone was to read what I told you where would all the mystery be if they knew the story; no this is for you to learn in time but first you've got to get out." _Reboot exclaimed gesturing to the outside entrance into the hospital wing that I was staying in. _

_I looked outside and shook my head. _"No, I'm not ready to leave just yet... I have to help Hope. I'm not leaving her here to rot just like thoughts poor kids that _he _killed." I told him flatly. _He just shrugged. _"She's not part of your mission Hiccup, and I rather you complete your task at hand. To finish the story back to where it all began. Back to the Bite of '87. So the children can be freed from their prison!" Reboot snapped. "You- You mean...I-I'm the only one that can save them!?" I asked in surprise.

_Reboot scoffed before nodding his head. _"I'm not here just to torment you Hiccup not anymore, well maybe just a little because it's fun...but that's beside the point. You could canister me as your guide through the franchise of Toothless' night furies pizza. I know you care about Hope but we have to get out!" Reboot snarled glaring harshly at me. _I looked him dead in the eyes. _"Why do you want to get out so badly Reboot?!" I snapped confronting him. "What's so important to get you so focused on getting out of here, why are you so eager for me to complete the story!"

"Because they've been suffering for years Hiccup! Nobody knows any of their stories! All the animatronics you met, they all are possessed by a soul! Each needing to be released. The story closed." Reboot said quietly but venom stung me with his words.

_I'm the only one left to save them, the phone guy is dead and I know nothing of the purple man. What where there stories and how where they connected to the franchise? _

"So none of that stuff I drew last night, that never happened? Talon wasn't at fault for the bite of '87?" I asked. Reboot nodded softly. "No, he wasn't. But I assure you you'll learn in time but please try not to waste anymore time." He said.

_I looked back down at my note book. I had written everything down now. _

"Five children where kidnapped and murdered by the Purple man and stuffed inside the suits and can't escape. On the phone guys final night he was killed by the animatronics. But had left pre-recorded messages for me to listen to. "

_I turned to Reboot, before smiling. _"Don't worry Reboot, I'm going to save them...All of them...and set them free." _A thankful smile appeared on Reboot's lips. _"Okay."

_With that said there is a knock on my door and I look down to the door as it opens_. "Oh?" The nurse said in surprise. "You're already awake, well it's time for breakfast." The nurse exclaimed before leaving.

_I turned back to face Reboot but he's gone. I sigh and run my fingers threw my hair before getting up from my chair stretching as I went. I closed my note book slowly. I walked to my door and opened it further, I looked back at my desk...'I will end this story, and get you all a good ending...this I promise all of you.' I thought before walking off to the dining room. _

_**A/N: Muhahahaha! So the whole reason I did this little plot twist in the chapter is because of the new information I watched for Five nights at Freddy's 4. I know who really did the bite of '87 and I know how it was done.**_

_**Another thing is I don't want to keep dragging the story in all different directions and getting off track, know with this new information and with Reboot not as fixated on Tormenting Hiccup as much is because I want to compete the series of Five nights at Toothless' and get the story completed. **_

_**So if you have any Ideas or concerns I do ask if you either leave a PM or a review. I'm not going to be around all that much because I'm going to be very busy. So that's it thank you to all the support on this story and how much positive feedback I'm getting back from everyone. This chapter alone is 10 pages long and has 1,917 words. Thank you so much and I'll see you all later.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Recovery

Chapter 11

_Later that afternoon the other kids went on a walk outside but Hope and I weren't allowed to go with them. Instead the staff took thoughts of us who wanted to go outside onto the tartest balcony. It was all in closed by medal screens in which you could peer through. There was a large oval shaped hole in the ceasing of this closed in area. There where chalk drawings and names all around. There where places to sit by the windows. The staff looking after us had brought out chalk and sport toys like a football. While some of the other kids that had chosen not to go with the group played and stretched their legs. However, Hope and I had chosen to sit on the furthest sitting space by the window. _

_I had brought my drawing book as well as my pencil case. I had also brought out my note book from this morning. Hope however was enjoying the summer air. She had told me that she's never been outside since the day she came to the hospital. Doctor McPherson had told her that she had improved enough to go outside. She couldn't stop talking about it to me since lunch. _

"Hope? I have to talk to you." I whispered quality to her. _She looked at me with confusion._ "What about? " She questioned rising a brow. "Well," I began hesitantly. " It's about the pictures I showed you yesterday..." I muttered softly. "What about them Hiccup_?" She asked concern behind her words. _ "I've gone through it again and again in my head but it didn't add up...something didn't sit right." I explained.

"Your point being?" She asked. "My point being is that Talon didn't commit the bite of '87 someone else did." I explained slowly. For a moment I watched the wheels in Hope's mind turn. Finally, she spoke. "So," she whispered so quietly that I barely heard her over the noise. "What are you saying? "

"I'm saying that the five missing kids where murdered by the purple guy. Or so Reboot calls him. He kidnapped them and killed them...stuffing the body's inside the animatronic suits of Toothless, Star, Blaze, Talon and Golden. Not to mention that Reboot told me that I'm the only one who can help though kids...the only one who will know the story; and put an end to there nightmare." I said.

_Hope was speechless, her mouth a gap. Shock filled her expression. _"But that's just the tip of the iceberg." I said after a moment. Hope shook her head. "There is more! ?"

I nodded sadly. "Reboot told me all of this. He also said that he's not going to attack me as much anymore. He told me that he is my guide, to completing the story. He told me that I have to get out of here soon! Or else they suffer more." _Hope down casted her look from my face._ "Oh..." she said quietly. "I'm not leaving until you get out of here I'm going to help you." I said_. She looked back at me._ "No you don't have to do that Hiccup! Honest...you have a job to do." Hope replied forcefully.

"I don't care Hope; you deserve to go home." I said to her. She frowned. "I just don't want to be a burden that's all." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You won't be...I guarantee that."

_She smiled softly before a football nearly hit us as we barely have time to duck before it hits us. I look up and the girls smiles slightly before apologizing. I hand her the football then she goes back to playing. Before I could go back to talking with Hope a nurse walks over and sits down beside Hope on her left. We smile wareraly. Neither of us wanted him over here._

"So what are you two doing over here all by yourselves. I nothing bad I would hope." He said. _His voice was soft but powerful. Kind of like my dad._

"Nothing bad..." I started. "Just talking" Hope finished.

"Oh what about?" The nurse raised a brow. "What about?" He questioned.

_Hope looked at me with a nervous smile. I two smiled nervously. _"We were talking about artwork." I said. "Yeah seeing as we're both artists." Hope added.

He smiled. "How interesting how you both have something in common." He said with a smile before standing up. "Well enjoy your talk." He said before joining the others.

_Both Hope and I release a sigh of relief. Crisis averted...for now. I look back at Hope. _

"You know we make a pretty good team." Hope exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah we really-AH!" I gripped my head in pain.

"Hiccup!" Hope shouted holding my arm.

_Images flashed through my mind! Pain and suffering filled my senses! The purple guy the five kids! I watched them helplessly as he killed each one of them with the biggest smile on his lips. That was the last thing I saw before the world turned to black. _

_The next time I opened my eyes I starred up at the ceiling. I groaned quietly. What had happened? Where was Hope? How did I get here? That's all that went through my head. I sat up. My head throbbed._ "What happened?" _I asked. I got to my feet unsteady at first then made my way over to my window._

_**(A/N: the following is a song by Natewantstobattle. Please seaport the official release. Also listen to the song while reading through this next part.)**_

_"__Just sleep, just dream, just sleep, just dream, just sleep, just dream... In the back of my mind I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time But I couldn't see The monster was me And no one heard our cries Now I've run out of tears The time has come for me to disappear Get me out of this mess And away from this stress Set me free so I can rest We're only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough We will be saved Just sleep,  
Just dream This isn't fair No we're not just what we seem We want to fly But our souls are trapped inside It's not a game Not to blame We're forced to hide Just sleep, Just dream It's only a nightmare And soon we'll be set free And soon we'll be set free And I've been crying out for help I know I bite but I mean well Can you see my disguise I'm different inside Can you break this spell And all the ghosts from before They're knocking and they're breaking down your door So please set us free Now you have the key Because I can't take the pain no more No more We're only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough We will be saved Just sleep, Just dream This isn't fair No we're not just what we seem We want to fly But our souls are trapped inside It's not a game Not to blame We're forced to hide Just sleep, Just dream It's only a nightmare And soon we'll be set free We're only kids who lost our way But if we wait long enough We will be saved Just sleep, Just dream This isn't fair No we're not just what we seem We want to fly But our souls are trapped inside It's not a game Not to blame We're forced to hide Just sleep, Just dream It's only a nightmare And soon we'll be set free."_

"Well, well... Look who's connected to Talon." Reboot said as he appeared. _I shook my head._ "W-What are you talking about Reboot?" I asked.

_He chuckled quietly._ "Well that song you just sung, Talon was singing it through you." Reboot said.

"So let me get this straight and correct me if I'm wrong...what you're telling me is that Talon, no... the soul of the child in control of Talon the Pirate Fury was somehow possessing my body and sang a song...is that what you're telling me?" I asked. "To put it bluntly that pretty much sums it up." Reboot said in reply.

"Well that's just great... swell even." I replied sarcastically. Reboot just laughed.

"It's not funny Reboot!" I snapped back with my cheeks red in embarrassment. "I know…I can hear them to." Reboot said quietly. I sighed. "I know I'll never get out of here; don't they know that I'm stuck here?!" I asked sharply. Reboot turned away from me hugging his arms tightly. He said nothing. "Reboot…answer me." I snapped sharply, enough to make him flinch. "Yes…they now." _Reboot said slowly. Tears prickled up in my eyes._ "Then why do this?"

"Because they're scared! Wouldn't you do the same thing as they are?! If your soul was stuck in neutral for twenty years!?" _Reboot snapped harshly in return. Tears ran down my checks, as I had already known the answer. I heaved a deep sigh. _"I didn't ask for this…now here I am and there is nothing I can do for them from here." _I said softly as tears dripped down my face. Reboot frowned sympathetically, like he understood how I was feeling; which he probably did. _

"What happened to Hope?" I asked. "They took her away most likely to her room." Reboot said. _I nodded and turned on my heels and walked towards the door to the hallway._ "I wouldn't do that if I were you." _Reboot called as he sat down on my bed. I raised a brow._ "Why not?" I asked. _He just smirked as if he didn't want to say. But I waited for a response anyway. He gave me an annoyed look before explaining._

"Well for starters they hooked things up to your body outside."

"What do you mean by "outside?" Reboot am I still unconscious? I asked. "Yes you are." Reboot replied. "Am-Am I okay?" I asked panicked. Reboot nodded. "Yeah…you're okay, just in a deep sleep."

I sighed. "I won't find Hope or Ruby here and if I were to leave something bad might happen." Reboot frowned. "Not unless she two is in a deep sleep, but even then its not very likely to occur that she would be in this exact reality as us." Reboot said sadly. Again I sighed. "How long have I been asleep? How do I wake up?" I asked Reboot. "I don't know anything about how you can wake up…but you've been laying there-" he gestured to my bed. "For close to five hours." He completed. "Five hours!? What caused this?!" I asked trying to remember desperately what had happened to me before I had passed out but… I couldn't remember anything. "Well you saw something…I think." Reboot said.

_That's when I remembered what I had seen. _"Reboot I saw him!" _I shouted. Reboot in turn gave me a confused look._ "Him? Who's him Hiccup?"

"The purple guy! I saw him!" I replied. Reboot winced. "Y-you saw him… how? Where?"

"In my vision right before I passed out, he was killing the children…" I trailed off for a moment. "Then stuffing their bodies into the suits one by one their screams of agony rang in my ears like a broken record." I muttered. _The room was silent for a few minutes as neither of us spoke a word. Both of us knew the pain, the pain those children felt and went through; all this time and no god or whatever welcomed them to peace or choose to stay here because they didn't want to leave their families. God their families…the pain of losing your child and never finding their bodies, not having any closer whatsoever. That must be the cruelest punishment. The thought made me sick enough to slide down the wall closest to the door. I had to track down their parents of all five kids and try to give them the closer they needed. Finally, Reboot broke the awkward silence between us._ "His name is Vincent…" Reboot muttered softly. _I gave him a confused look._ "Who's Vincent?" I asked. _Reboot's eye's locked with my own. _"Vincent is the name of the purple guy. He's the one responsible for the murders at Toothless'."

_I flinched back shocked. I thought Reboot wasn't going to tell me anything about the purple guy- um I mean Vincent…if I had to guess the only reason Reboot said anything was in light of the new information I had told him which must have sparked something inside of Reboot, enough to make him talk. Only question is…why?_

"You won't be able to find anything useful. He turned invisible and I don't have a last name in my data base. The only information that I have on him is that he was a security guard at Toothless'." Reboot said sadly. I groaned. "Of course not." I shook my head. "I have to wake up and the only way out is find the doorway out."

"Why and how did you come up with that idea?" Reboot asked me. "Simple, this is my dream, I just have to find my way out of here." I explained as I pushed to my feet. "You leave and this dream becomes a nightmare."

_I turned back and looked at Reboot with an icy stare._ "So be it, I have to get back to reality…and besides I am already in a nightmare." _I said as I opened my door and walked through the threshold._

_The room changed and I was back in my office at Toothless' pizzeria! I quickly flashed my door lights then checked the camera! Talon wasn't at pirate's cove so I slammed down the door that kept him out. Three knocks then he was gone. I looked at the camera again franticly looking for Blaze, Star, and Toothless. I found them that's when I realized that I didn't have to stay restrained to this office! I got up and walked down the west hallway. Passed the show stage and walked outside. The bright light of the rising sun blinded me._

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, before I slowly released them. I laid still listening to my surroundings.

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

'What is that?" _I wondered. I slowly opened my eyes. I shut them tightly to shield them from the light. I opened them again blinking hard a few times to bring everything into focus. I looked around a bit in a daze and in confusion. I didn't recognize my surroundings. I saw a monitor that was recording my heartrate and I was covered in wires and had an IV bag hanging by my bed._

"What happened to me…was it really that serious for them to monitor my vitals and give me an IV?" _I asked quietly. My voice cracked with every word I spoke._

_**A/N: Hello hello everyone Hiccupandtoothless294 here and I would like to start off this authors note by saying sorry for such the long wait! I had written most of this chapter after I had returned from my vacation, yes guys I wrote this chapter by hand and started chapter 12 as well. Unfortunately, the writing that had already been don't became corrupted and I had no choice but to rewrite what had been lost. I am deeply sorry for the wait. As always drop me a like and a review if you enjoyed the chapter!**_


End file.
